


Araw ng mga Puso

by kaitothesoo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Age Swap, Fuckbuddies, M/M
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:40:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29374725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaitothesoo/pseuds/kaitothesoo
Summary: Not much, just two fuck buddies spending Valentines Day in an wholesome way.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai
Kudos: 24





	Araw ng mga Puso

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentines Day, Kaisooists.

Sabado, madalas tinatanghali ng gising si Kyungsoo subalit alas otso pa lamang ay nakabihis at nakapag-kape na ang freshman.

"Nanay, alis na po ako!" Ang kanyang sigaw.

Mali ang magsinungaling, isang kasalanan man ang nadagdagan sa kanyang mahabang listahan, subalit handa namang bumagsak sa impyerno si Kyungsoo.

Buong buhay tanging pag-aaral at libro ang kanyang naging kasangga, mga trophy at medalya naging repleksyon ng kanyang kamusmusan.

At ngayon, sa bawat hakbang patungo sa tunay na mundo, kanyang napagtanto na mas malaki, mas nakakatakot at mas mag-eenjoy siya sa mundong nakasulat sa mga pahina ng mga aklat.

Kaya humantong sa pagsisinungaling si Kyungsoo sa mga magulang na mag-overnight sa bahay ng kaklase upang gumawa ng proyekto. When in fact, he'd be staying sa boarding house ng ka fuckbuddy niya. 

Habang nasa jeep, namula si Kyungsoo ng muling maalala ang imbitasyon ni Jongin. 

_"Soo, busy ka ba sa weekend?"_

_"Bakit?"_

_"A-ano kasi, ahm, diba Monday ang Valentines Day? Pwede bang sa akin ka sa weekend? Pre-Valentines Day celebration kumbaga?"_

_"Okay."_

  
Sa tatlong buwan ng kanilang sikretong ugnayan, first time na magkakasama ang dalawa for an overnight. 

Sapagkat sabado at maaga pa, trenta minutos lang ang itinagal ng byahe ni Kyungsoo patungo sa SM kung saan siya ay susunduin ni Jongin.

Kanyang kinuha ang cellphone at tumipa.

_**KD: SM na.** _

Kakalabas pa lamang ng laundry shop si Jongin ng matanggap ang mensahe mula kay Kyungsoo. Agad siyang nagreply at halos tumakbo na patungo sa terninal ng tricyle. 

Bilang nurse na nagta-trabaho sa isang malaking unibersidad, alam ni Jongin na kasalanan itong pinasok niya subalit hindi maipagkakailang attracted ito kay Kyungsoo. 

Estudyante lamang ang lalaki at siya ay isang nurse. Bawal sa work ethics ngunit masyado ng naging attached ang dalawa. Besides of the fact that their sex is great, naging sandalan din nila ang isa't isa kapag parehong stress sa trabaho at eskwela.

Nagbayad si Jongin sa tricycle, bumaba at agad na nakita si Kyungsoo. Nakaupo ang estudyante, nagbabasa ng libro habang naghihintay. 

Hindi makuhang pigilan ni Jongin ang ngiti sa mga labi, bukod sa masaya itong makita si Kyungsoo, napangiti din ito ng mapansin na ang librong regalo niya ang binabasa ng estudyante. 

"Soo," Sabi nito kay Kyungsoo ng maupo sa tabi nito. 

Isinara ni Kyungsoo ang libro at ngumiti pabalik.

"Akala ko ba mauuna ang sundo ko?" 

"Sorry, late nagbukas ang laundry shop eh. Grocery muna tayo? May bibilhin lang ako." 

Tumango na lamang si Kyungsoo. 

Tatlumpong minuto pa ang hihintayin ng dalawa bago magbukas ang mall kaya sila ay naupo lamang doon. Nagkukwentuhan upang labanan ang tukso na hawakan ang kamay ng isa't isa. 

Nasa publikong lugar ang dalawa at ayaw nilang may makakitang kakilala. Takot na mabuking at mahuli, takot na baka magtapos ang namamagitan sa kanila.

Ng magbukas ang mall, sa grocery sila dumiretso. 

Tulak ang maliit na cart, nag-iikot ang dalawa gamit ang mabagal na mga paa. 

Aisle to aisle, sinuyod ng dalawa ang grocery upang siguraduhin na walang makakalimutan si Jongin. 

"Shampoo? Toothpaste? Sabon? Biscuit?" 

Tanong ni Kyungsoo, nakahawak ito sa gilid ng cart at mga mata ay nasa shelf. 

"Condom." Pabirong bulong ni Jongin ngunit pinandilatan ito ni Kyungsoo dahilan upang ang malokong ngiti ay mawala. 

Halos pagkain ang naging laman ng kanyang cart, ilang de lata na Spicy Tuna, may hotdog, isang dosenang itlog, tinapay at ilang piraso ng mga prutas- iyon ang mga inilagay ni Kyungsoo na siyang pinapili ni Jongin ng mga nais makain hanggang sa susunod na araw. 

Nagbayad na si Jongin at pagkalabas ng grocery, kanyang narinig ang pag-iyak ng sikmura ni Kyungsoo. Tumawa siya ng malakas kaya napanguso sa kanya ang kasama. 

"Sige na, kumain muna tayo. Hindi din ako nagbreakfast eh." 

"Take out nalang Jongin.." 

"Sus, excited ka na bang matikman ulit ako?" Panunukso ng nurse kaya ang paa ay malakas na inapakan ni Kyungsoo. 

Jongin's boarding house is empty ng makarating ang dalawa. Sabado daw at kalimitan sa boarders ay nagsi-uwian sa kanilang probinsya. 

Tanging ang kaibigan ni Jongjn na gym instructor ang naroroon, and Kyungsoo sighed in relief ng hindi manlang sila kinuwestiyon ng lalaki, he's not even surprised at all. 

Kyungsoo made a mental note na tanungin si Jongin kung palagi itong nagdadala ng fuck buddy sa boarding house, mukhang sanay na ang boardmates na may dinadala ito.

Maliit ang kwarto ni Jongin. Isang buong room ang kanyang nirerentahan kaya safe sila sa kung ano man ang pwedeng mangyari. 

Naupo si Kyungsoo sa ilalim na double deck, ang paningin ay umikot sa loob ng kwarto to familiarize the man's temporary home. 

Maliit man, kumportable naman, may isang double deck with the upper bunk ay naging tambakan ng maleta ng binata, may airconditioner at the same time may electricfan, may sariling comfort room rin. At the amusing thing ay may maliit na refrigerator si Jongin.

Kaya pala kahit malayo man sa trabaho, hindi parin umaalis si Jongin doon.

"Jongin," 

"Po?" Hindi siya nilingon ng lalaki, busy ito sa pag-aahin ng pagkain. "Gusto mo sa kitchen tayo kumain?" 

Umiling si Kyungsoo subalit hindi iyon nakita ng nurse. 

"Ayaw, may boardmate ka pa sa baba eh." 

"Si Chanyeol? Huwag ka mag-alala, mabait naman yun kahit mukhang tarantado." 

"Eh," Malugod na tinanggap ni Kyungsoo ang inabot na pagkain ni Jongin na ngayon naupo sa kanyang tabi. "Ayaw, mamaya isipin noon easy to get ako, mukhang sanay na makitang may kasama ka eh." 

"Sus, hindi yun, mabait yun. Lahat dito kaibigan niya, nahawa na ata sa pagiging friendly ng ka live in."

"Jongin, pang ilan ba ako na dinala mo dito?" 

Jongin spared him an eye finally, a confused look. 

"Ikaw palang. Kumain ka na uy," Jongin lets go of his plastic fork and poke Kyungsoo's glistening and portruding lips. "gutom lang yan kaya kung ano ano yang pumapasok sa utak mo." Walang sagot si Kyungsoo at ng magsimulang balikan ang pagkain, doon lamang kumain muli si Jongin. "Kain ka na, kailangan mo ng energy ngayon."

  
Sa halip na ang biniling ice cream sa kanto ang gawing panghimagas ng dalawa, sa labis na kapusukan ay nasa kandungan na ni Jongin ang estudyante, Kyungsoo is straddling him habang nag-papaligsahan ang mga labing magkadikit. 

Kyungsoo can't help but to moan out Jongin's name when the latter's wandering hands settled on his nipples, rubbing and pulling his nubs. 

Jongin finds his moaning cute kaya napangiti ang lalaki sa gitna ng palitan ng halik, lips slowly coming to a halt until their lips part ways, Kyungsoo gave Jongin a questioning eye. 

"Ano paalam mo sa parents mo?" 

"Mamaya na yung tanong Jongin, kiss." Naglean si Kyungsoo upang muling angkinin ang labi ni Jongin who only dodges it, fingers still playing sa mga utong ng estudyante. "Aaaah! Please naman." 

Jongin chuckled at the eagerness of the younger boy. Nawala ang libog sa katawan ni Jongin dahil sa kakyutan ng fuck buddy. Between them, Kyungsoo is the beast. Maybe because Kyungsoo is just new to sex habang si Jongin ay tapos na sa pag-explore doon. 

"Hmmm, maglalaba lang ako ng boxers at ng ng uniform ko? Then after I'm all yours." Umalis na ang mga kamay ni Jongin sa dibdib ni Kyungsoo, gumapang paikot sa bewang ng estudyante and pulls him for a hug. 

"Nagpalaba ka na nga hindi mo pa inubos lahat. Iimbitahan mo ako dito tapos labahan pala uunahin?" Nagtatampo ang boses ng estudyante. 

"Baby," An endearment na nakasanayan ni Jongin sa tuwing nilalambing ang nagtatampong Kyungsoo. "Mamaya, pagkatapos ko maglaba. Diba hindi mo natapos yung pinapanood mong drama? Tapusin mo na habang naglalaba ako?" Malambing parin ang boses ni Jongin at kasama noon ay mga malalambot na pag-ulan ng mga halik sa leeg nito. Amoy polbo si Kyungsoo. "Geh na, wag na magtampo." 

Bumuntong hininga si Kyungsoo bago tumango.

"Tulungan nalang kita?" 

Jongin chuckled and taps Kyungsoo's thigh. Tumayo si Kyungsoo ng maintindihan ang pahiwatig ng fuck buddy nito. 

"Pinapunta kita dito kasi gusto kitang makasama. Hindi yung paglabahin ka. Sige na Soo, you can use my laptop." Jongin chuckled ng makitang nagdabog palayo si Kyungsoo. 

Hindi na kinulit pa ng nurse ang estudyante na ngayon ay nagtetext habang naghihintay na magload ang laptop. Kinuha na lamang nito ang laundry basket upang makapaglaba na. 

Dalawang episode na ang natapos ni Kyungsoo ng makaramdam ng antok. Kaya ang laptop ay kanyang dinala patungo sa higaan ni Jongin. Nakatagilid si Kyungsoo, mata ay pumupungay na. Mukhang hindi pa matatapos si Jongin anytime soon kaya hinayaan ni Kyungsoo na sakupin ng tulog.

  
Pawisan si Jongin ng matapos sa paglalaba, kasabay nito ang boardmate at kaibigan na si Chanyeol sa rooftop na nagsasampay. 

"Gago pre, maligo ka muna bago tabihan ang nobyo." Ngumiti lamang si Jongin ng maalalang may naghihintay sa kwarto. 

Nobyo. Naalala niyang nobyo ang pagpapakilala niya kay Kyungsoo sa landlord ng humingi ng permiso na may makikitulog sa kanya. 

Nobyo. Kay sarap pakinggan at kasalungat ng bitter na emosyon sa tunay nilang label. Fuck buddies. 

"Cute ba pare?" 

"Oo. Bagay kayo Jongs. Nurse din ba yun?" Nursing student. Future nurse. Doon papunta si Kyungsoo kaya napa-oo nalang si Jongin. 

Sabay na naligo, no homo, bro, ang magkaibigan at umakyat lamang si Jongin sa sariling banyo upang magbihis. 

Pagkapasok sa kwarto, isang maliwanag na ngiti ang sumilay sa mukha ni Jongin ng madatnan si Kyungsoo sa kama, ang palabas sa laptop patuloy na romorolyo kahit mahimbing na ang tulog ng manonood nito. 

Seeing the boy on his sheets sleeping comfortably, Jongin was tempted to snuggle in pero dahil sa basa ang katawan nito, minabuti muna ng nurse na magbihis. 

Electric fan lamang ang pinagmumulan ng malamig na hangin at hindi sapat ang pagbuga nito para labanan ang init, kaya ng makasuot ng boxers, binuksan ni Jongin ang aircon at nag-dive sa kama, spooning Kyungsoo. 

"Soo, sleepy pa?" Ng ipalupot ni Jongin ang braso sa bewang ng estudyante, ang kanyang braso ay hinila ni Kyungsoo and snuggles against his warmth. "Wake up na? Or sleep pa?" Paglalambing ni Jongin at ang naging sagot ni Kyungsoo ay hindi klaro sa pandinig ng nurse. "Huh? Sleep pa?" Kyungsoo's inaudible mumbling is enough for Jongin to perceive what the younger wants. "Okay, sleep na." Isang malumanay na halik sa batok ang itinanim ni Jongin at hinayaang magpahinga si Kyungsoo. 

Ang mababang temperatura ang gumising kay Kyungsoo mula sa pagkakahimbing, akmang hihilahin niya ang kumot ng maramdaman ang mabigat na bisig sa kanyang bewang. 

At ng maalala kung nasaan ito ay bumalik sa tamang katinuan si Kyungsoo, nasa boarding house pala ito ni Jongin. He rolls on his side at nauntog ang noo sa labi ng natutulog na nurse, his nose hitting Jongin's neck. 

The two are always intimate, heck, they've done countless lewd stuff even at school, hindi na bago kay Kyungsoo na maamoy ang pabango ni Jongin pero what gives him shivers ay ang mahiga sa kama ng ka-fubu, cuddling together with their clothes on _(for Kyungsoo since top less si Jongin)._

"Gising na?" Nanigas ang katawan ni Kyungsoo sa pag-aakalang natutulog ang nurse. 

Dahilan ng pagkagulat, isang tango ang ibinigay ni Kyungsoo sa nurse. Jongin chuckled at muli, hinalikan ang noo ni Kyungsoo bago bumangon ang dalawa. 

Takipsilim na pala kaya parehong kumakalam ang sikmura ng dalawa pagkababa upang magluto sa maliit na kitchen. 

Feel at home na nagsaing si Kyungsoo sa rice cooker at nagprito ng hotdog. Si Jongin naman ay lumabas ng boarding house upang bumili ng dinuguan sa barbecuehan sa tapat nila. 

Pagkabalik naman ay busy si Kyungsoo sa cellphone. Nais sumilip ni Jongin upang usisain kung sino man ang kausap ng estudyante at kung sino ang nagpapangiti dito. 

Sa halip, ang paperbag na may ulam ay kanyang inilatag sa lamesa. Walang salita na tumulong si Kyungsoo. 

"Uy magdidinner na kayo? Ang aga ah? Pero tama pare, may dala akong kare-kare." Si Chanyeol iyon. 

Ang tatlo ay pinagsaluhan ang pagkain, si Chanyeol at Jongin ay nagkukwentuhan patungkol sa mga gym stuffs na walang maintindihan si Kyungsoo.

Nagpanggap lamang na interesado ang estudyante at ang pagkain ang kanyang naging kaibigan.

"Ikaw Kyungsoo? Binago mo Jongs namin ah?" 

"Huh?" Walang maintindihan sa sinabi ni Chanyeol, binigyan lamang ni Kyungsoo ng tingin ang gym instructor. 

"Sa limang taon naming magkasama dito sa boarding house ngayon palang nagdala ng jowa tong si Jongs eh." 

Napatingin si Kyungsoo kay Jongin, nagulat sa nalaman. Pogi si Jongin, gentleman kapag sa harap ng maraming tao pero halimaw kapag nagtatalik sila, full package si Jongin, at sigurado si Kyungsoo na maswerte ang future jowa nito. 

Si Jongin, nakangisi lamang, mata ay nasa isaw at kumain.

"Saan ba kayo nagkakilala? Iisang hospital lang ba kayo?" Lalong naging confuse si Kyungsoo sa mga salitang lumalabas sa bibig ng Chanyeol. "Pero Kyungsoo, seryoso, dinala ka na ni Jongin dito sa boarding house, baka malakas talaga tama ng nobyo mo sayo." 

"Ha? Anong-" Naputol ang kung ano man ang sasabihin ni Kyungsoo ng biglang may kumatok sa pintuan. 

"Ooh, baka si Baekhyun may loves na yan." Humarurot ang matangkad patungong pintuan at napakamot si Jongin sa batok ng magtagpo ang kanyang paningin sa nanlilisik na tingin ni Kyungsoo. 

"Masarap yung kare-kare no? Sa may-" 

"Jongin." 

"Okay, sige sige. Sabi ko sa kanila jowa kita, happy?" Kinurot ni Kyungsoo ang hita upang pigilin ang kilig. "Mamaya sabihin nilang tirador ako ng estudyante sa university."

"Okay."

  
Maghapong natulog ang dalawa kaya alas diyes na ng gabi at dilat parin sila. Nakadapa ang dalawa sa kutson ni Jongin at nanonood ng drama na kinaaadikan ni Kyungsoo. 

"Panget naman ng bida, bakit ka kinikilig? Pogi pa nga ako diyan." Jongin huffs sa kinikilig na Kyungsoo, kinakagat pa ang unan upang pigilan ang kilig. "dati, noong highschool, lagi ako yung escort kasi crush ako ng lahat." Kyungsoo giggled and Jongin lays on his back, si Kyungsoo gumapang until they're chest to chest. 

"Edi wow." Humalakhak si Jongin at ninakawan ng halik ang namumulang labi ni Kyungsoo, his arms spring into action and held unto the younger's waist.

Isang halik muli ang ibinigay ni Jongin kay Kyungsoo, sa labi, sa pisngi, sa ilong, sa noo at muling bumalik sa hugis pusong labi ng estudyante.

Isang halik, at isa pa, hanggang sa magsimulang sumayaw ang mga labi sa mabagal na ritmo.

Hindi nagtagal, ang palitan ng halik ay mabilis na nag-init, they grope each other until they're stripped off from their clothes.

Jongin's mouth wandered south, sa leeg ni Kyungsoo, to his collarbones hanggang sa natagpuan ng kanyang mga labi ang utong ni Kyungsoo. He let his mouth lingers there, his lips sucking and playing the hardened nubs.

"J-jongin please.." Napakagat labi si Kyungsoo, pinipigilan ang mga halinghing na kumawala. "Dali na.." The bastard chuckled, happy to how wrecked Kyungsoo looks. And he's the culprit. 

Handa namang ibigay ni Jongin ang gusto ni Kyungsoo, he too was waiting. Maghapon siyang nagtiis ng libog for this. 

Jongin rolled them over, at nagdikit ang kanilang mga paningin, napangiti si Jongin. 

"Uhhh, bilis na.." Nguso ni Kyungsoo, cupping Jongin's cheeks in his palms. 

Jongin's ready and about to devour the younger but before he could do something with their horniness, Chanyeol cockblocks the moment. 

_"Pre? Jong? Gising pa kayo?"_

"Puta.." Bulong ni Jongin. 

_"Pre, shot tayo sa rooftop. Tara!"_ Muling katok ni Chanyeol. 

"Geh, sunod kami." Napilitang sagot ni Jongin. 

Sampung minutos na lamang ang natitira at tanghalian na, breakfast, brunch or lunch? Hindi sure si Kyungsoo habang ngumunguya ng mainit na pandesal na may cheezwiz. Basta kagigising lang nito sapagkat inumaga na silang natulog.

Kasama ni Kyungsoo sina Baekhyun at Chanyeol sa kusina, nag-aayos ang mag live-in dahil luluwas sila sa Cavite kung saan nakatira ang parents ni Baekhyun. Ipapakilala na niya ang kasintahan sa pamilya. 

Samantalang si Jongin ay naiwan sa kwarto, nakahilata dahil sa hang over. No one blames him though, siya lang itong nag-astang knight in shining armor ni Kyungsoo sa tagayan, iniinom lahat ng shot na dapat sa estudyante. 

Umakyat na lamang si Kyungsoo ng maligo ang magkasintahan. 

"Masakit ba ang ulo mo?" Nakaupo si Kyungsoo sa tabi ni Jongin at kanyang minamasahe ang ulo ng may hangover. 

"Hindi, wala na Soo.." Naupo si Jongin at hinalikan ang labi ng fuckbuddy. "Ligo na tayo?" Namula si Kyungsoo sa tanong ni Jongin. Inosente iyon para sa nurse subalit si Kyungsoo ay isang malisyosong tao na lahat ay binibigyan ng malisya. "Soo?" 

"Ah, sige, ligo na tayo para makauwi na ako." 

"Uuwi? Uwi ka na?" 

"Eh diba paalam ko kela mama uuwi ako Sunday ng hapon.." 

"Pero Valentines Day ngayon Soo." 

"Oo nga. Pero ikaw kasi tong nagpakalasing eh.." Pagtatampo ni Kyungsoo. 

Honestly, he expected for them to have sex and sex and sex nonstop, kasi they're fuck buddies at libog ang kumukonekta sa kanila. 

But disappointed si Kyungsoo dahil hanggang momol lamang sila. He knew he shouldn't be bitching on Jongin, sinubukan naman ng lalaki pero hindi sakto ang oras, ngunit nagtatampo parin ang kanyang puso. 

"Sorry na," Ngumuso si Jongin at kanyang ipinalupot ang mga braso sa bewang ni Kyungsoo. "Happy Valentines Day." Jongin says warmly bago hagkan ang labi ni Kyungsoo. 

Araw ng mga Puso. Usually normal na araw lamang ito sa buhay ng isang bookworm na Kyungsoo ngunit heto ay may lalaking nakayakap at hinahalikan siya. It feels new, and Kyungsoo likes the newness. 

It warms his heart, being inside of someone's arms makes him feel protected, special and loved. Natunaw ang pagtatampo ni Kyungsoo at nanlambot ang puso para sa nurse. 

Amoy alak man, hinalikan nalang pabalik ni Kyungsoo ang nakakatanda. 

"Happy Valentines Day din Nurse Jongin." Jongin chuckled, still not letting go of the younger. 

"So, date tayo?" 

"D-date?" 

"Oo, tayong dalawa. Wala kang valentino diba? So ako nalang." 

Ngumiti si Kyungsoo, first time niyang may kasama bukod sa kamag-anak or tropa on the fourteenth day of February. 

He just hope that this day would be positively unforgettable for the both of them. A day no one would dare to forget. 

Kagaya ng mga normal na magkasintahan, sa mall ang bagsak ng dalawa. Walang firm na plano si Jongin sa araw na ito. Simula ng makatulog si Kyungsoo the previous day, nasira na ang sex marathon na plano niya. 

Nasa SM sila, kasi _'we got it all for you',_ baka may maisuggest ang mall kay Jongin how to make their Valentines Day remarkable. Wala siyang maisip na pakulo para sa ka date. 

They went to the movies first, horror ang parehong pinili subalit nag momol lamang sila sa sinehan throughout the movie. 

Next is they went to a fast food chain to eat, magkatabi sila sa sulok na lamesa, waiting for their number to be called out ng may naupo on the empty seat across them. 

"Aba Jongs, kaya pala hindi ka sumasagot sa tawag may date pala?" 

Parehas nagulat ang nurse at estudyante sa tatlong lalaking sumali sa lamesa nila. Not to alarm Kyungsoo, ipinakilala niya ang tatlo as his longest friends, bestfriends niya. And introduced Kyungsoo as a friend. 

Hindi bulag si Jongin upang hindi mabasa na napagtanto na ng tatlo ang sitwasyon nila ni Kyungsoo. He's glad that no one teased him or question them both

Malakas na nagtatawanan ang apat ng mapansin ni Jongin na tahimik si Kyungsoo at nagcecellphone. He's quick to realize na marahil naa out of place ang kadate.

He glances on Kyungsoo at pasimpleng umusog malapit sa estudyante. Kyungsoo didn't flinched nor look at him. Pasimpleng sinulyapan ni Jongin ang ka-date at agad namataan ang suot na nguso nito, feeling left out nga. 

Kaya agad na ibinaba ni Jongin ang palad at kanyang kinuha ang kamay ni Kyungsoo na nasa hita nito. He held the younger's hand and intertwine it with his, his thumb rubbing against Kyungsoo's knuckle. Ipinaparamdam na hindi ito nag-iisa. 

Alas kwatro na ng hapon at naunang nagpaalam sina Jongin sa mga kaibigan, saying na may bibilhin pa ang dalawa kaya sila ay hinayaan na.

Nasa National Bookstore ang dalawa, sinamahan ni Jongin si Kyungsoo na bumili ng Valentines Card para sa kanyang mama. 

"Jongin, alin mas maganda dito?" Umusog si Jongin hanggang ang kaliwang parte ng dibdib nito ay naka dikit sa kanang likuran ni Kyungsoo. Taimtim niyang inuusisa at pinagkukumpara ang dalawang card na hawak ng estudyante. 

"Mas maganda to, pero I think this one is simple. I'll go with this one." Sagot nito tapping the pink Valentines card na may bouquet ng roses sa baba at malaking Happy Hearts Day na naka imprinta sa itaas. 

Satisfied si Kyungsoo sa naging choice ni Jongin kaya he decided to purchase it. 

Nakapila si Kyungsoo upang magbayad samantalang ang paningin ay nasa likod ni Jongin na ngayon ay nasa aisle ng nga medical books, he's checking out a book ng may dalawang estudyante na lumapit kay Jongin. 

Napahigpit ang hawak ni Kyungsoo sa card ng makita kung paano dumikit si Krystal- ang Miss Intrams ng College of Nursing six months ago- kay Jongin. 

Ang palad ni Jongin ay umakyat sa sariling batok, a gesture Kyungsoo had noticed na ginagawa ng nurse sa tuwing ito ay nahihiya. Bakit mahihiya si Jongin kay Krystal? Unless- 

May theoryang nabuo sa utak ni Kyungsoo at pumikit lamang ito, mentally pinapagalitan ang sarili sa maduming utak niya. He breathes in, kinalma ang sarili and when he opens his eyes, nagtama ang paningin nila ng nurse. Kyungsoo flinches at mabilis na iniwas ang tingin, stepping forward at turno na nitong magbayad. 

Kyungsoo is speedwalking palabas ng bookstore, leaving Jongin na ngayon ay nakikipag kuwentuhan pa sa dalawang estudyante. 

_'Gago Jongin, gago ka.'_ Ito ang tumatakbo sa utak ni Kyungsoo sa mga sandaling iyon, ang biniling card ay yakap nito sa kanyang dibdib. 

He's pretty certain na si Jongin isn't even bothered na habulin siya. _Lecheng date, Lecheng Valentines Day_. Sana nag-aral nalang siya sa kanilang bahay, sana mas pinili niyang matulog kesa sa makipaglandian sa taong katawan at sex lamang ang habol sa kanya, sana hindi nalang siya marunong magselos para wala siyang sakit na nararamdaman sa bawat hakbang ng kanyang mga paa, sana-

Mabilis na naputol ang mga kumakarerang emosyon sa dibdib ni Kyungsoo ng may mahigpit na humila sa kanyang braso until he was back inside of Jongin's arms, chest to chest, ang mga mata ay nag-uusap. 

"Bilis mong maglakad, buti nahabol kita." 

"Ah, uh- busy ka kasi," 

"Hnmmm," Inayos ni Jongin ang posisyon nila at si Kyungsoo inikot ang paningin sa loob ng maliit na stall kung saan silang dalawa lamang. 

It's a photobooth at naupo si Jongin, tapping the other side for Kyungsoo. Nagdalawang isip pa ang estudyante making Jongin laugh softly. 

"Dali na, picture tayo." Ngayon, kinuha ni Jongin ang pinky finger ni Kyungsoo, pulling it signalling the latter na maupo na. "Baby?" 

"P-paano sila Krystal? Baka makita tayo." Umupo si Kyungsoo at upang mawala ang pangamba sa estudyante, pinagtagpo ni Jongin ang kanilang mga daliri, clasping their hands. 

Hindi pinansin ni Jongin ang mga sinabi ni Kyungsoo, sa halip, inayos na nito ang camera, pumili ng mga filters at design and tells Kyungsoo to get ready, limang shot lamang ang meron sila. 

Jongin had his head leaning sa balikat ni Kyungsoo as their first photo. 

Second and third, nothing interesting, just Jongin stretching Kyungsoo's lips into a long smile. 

On the fourth, sapagkat napipikon na si Kyungsoo kay Jongin, ninakawan na lamang niya ito ng halik sa labi na labis na ikinagulat ng nurse. 

Nagulat man, nakuha paring ikalma ni Jongin ang puso, bringing his palms against Kyungsoo's cheek and cups them, squeezing the reddening cheeks and presses their lips together, planting a kiss, and another, and the third, fourth, fifth peck. 

"Sorry wala akong naplano for this special day, pero Kyungsoo, you made my weekend feels more than Valentines Day. Inalagaan mo ako when I was drunk, you cooked me food and, just by simply being next to me makes me happy." And another slow kiss sa labi ni Kyungsoo. "Happy Valentines Day."

  
Nakanguso si Jongin habang sinusuyod ng grab car ang street nila Kyungsoo. Papalapit sa bahay ng mga Do ang pagtatapos ng mga oras na sila ay magkasama. Lalong hinigpitan ni Jongin ang yakap sa estudyante and Kyungsoo smiled at the nurse's pout.

"Isang gabi pa baby," Jongin begs. 

"Alam mo naman 7 A.M ang pasok ko bukas diba?" Bumuntong hininga si Jongin at niyakap ang balikat ni Kyungsoo, hindi pa handang pakawalan ang fuck buddy. "Clingy ka ngayon ah.." Puna ni Kyungsoo. 

"Bawal bang malungkot kasi uuwi ka na?" 

"Magkikita naman tayo bukas sa school. Ang arte mo." Yumuko si Kyungsoo upang kunin ang bag na nasa lapag ng kotse. "See you tomorrow okay?" Kyungsoo smiles and pokes the tip of Jongin's nose. 

"Okay baby." Hindi alintana ang nagmamatyag na paningin ng driver, halik ang iniwan ni Kyungsoo sa labi ng ka-date. "Happy Valentines Day."

"Happy Valentines Day, Nurse Kim." Bago lumabas ng kotse si Kyungsoo, isang masayang ngiti ang ibinigay kay Jongin. Hindi man naging smooth ang weekend nila, wala mang tamang plano ang date at wala mang pagtatalik ang naganap, tunay na masaya naman ang naging Valentines Day ni Kyungsoo. 

Akmang lalabas na ng kotse si Kyungsoo, nabuksan na ang pintuan when Jongin pulls him back, yakap sa bewang, pinag-isa ni Jongin ang kanilang mga labi, they kiss longer, rougher at the same time gentle. Kyungsoo wonders how Jongin could manage to pull an aggressive kiss in a softer way. 

"Thank you for making me happy, Kyungsoo." 

"And?" 

Magkadikit ang mga noo, walang nais na kumawala sa pagkakayakap. 

"And for making me cum, whenever I wanted to." 

Kyungsoo laughed and strongly flicks the nurse's forehead, making the spot red. 

_'I love you..'_ Jongin would want to add pero he's afraid that Kyungsoo's not feeling the same way. He kept it in and would wait for the perfect time. 

"Text ka pag nakauwi." At bago pa sumama si Kyungsoo pabalik sa boarding house ni Jongin, he quickly gets off the car at tumakbo papasok sa kanilang gate, not looking back at the nurse. 

Masiglang binati ni Kyungsoo ang parents na nanonood ng tv sa kanilang munting salas, umakyat sa kwarto at ng mahiga sa kama, kanyang kinuha ang wallet at tiningnan ang picture nila ni Jongin na naghahalikan. 

He smiled, ngumiti siya sa labis na saya at romolyo sa kama dahilan ng nag-uumapaw na kilig. 

**_Isang taon ang nakalipas._ **

"Kyungsoo, pinapatawag ka sa clinic, lagot ka, hinanap yung stethoscope na hiniram mo." Padabog na tumungo sa klinika si Kyungsoo, sigurado siyang naisuli na niya ito at pakulo lamang ng nurse ang ipatawag siya. 

Isang katok sa pintuan ng clinic bago ito pumasok. Tahimik sa klinika, walang estudyante at ang whiney na Jongin ay wala sa loob. 

He steps in, alas diyes at baka nag break pa si Jongin. Naupo sa isang bakanteng kama si Kyungsoo. 

Doon niya napagtanto na ito ang kama kung saan nagsimula ang istorya nila. He was horny back then kaya nag excuse sa klase at ang clinic ang pinakamalapit na lugar. Needless to say, nagsariling sikap si Kyungsoo and in the midst of it, pumasok si Jongin and volunteered to help. The rest is history. 

Bored sa paghihintay, si Kyungsoo ay tumayo, naglakad paikot sa klinika at napahinto sa table ni Jongin. He sat on the swivel chair and was surprised ng may nakitang Valentines Card sa loob. He opened it, intrigued kung sino ang nag-iwan ng card sa lamesa ng nurse. 

Pero mabilis na nawala ang kanyang curiousity ng mabasa ang kanyang pangalan. 

_'My sweetest Kyungsoo,_

_Happy Valentines Day mahal. Batid ko ang pagtatampo mo lately thinking that I wasn't planning on anything for the first Hearts Day natin as boyfriends._

_Kaya ako ngayon ay magtatanong,_

_Will you go on a date with the most handsome nurse?_

_All the Love,_

_Poging Jongin Kim._

_P.S: quickie if yes and kiss if you wanted to reject.'_

Kyungsoo snorts, sweet na sana pero lumabas parin ang pagka manyakis ng jowa niya. Inamoy ang pulang rosas na naka-attach doon. It smells sweet, maybe it's a reflection of Jongin. 

He smiled and nag-isip if he cleaned himself kanina sa shower, because it's a _yes_. It's always a _yes_. 


End file.
